Hero Worship
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: Her heart galloped wildly as she began to shed the luminous exoskeleton, a rythm of guilt roaring in her ears. Ladybug didn't really need Adrien's healing hands. She simply wanted them. Ladrien. M for sexual situations/lemons/sexuality


_This was supposed to be a quicky for a tumblr prompt request... but self-control, wtf is that, amirite? *runs*_

 _Warnings: M for sexual situations (They're aged up here for obvious reasons). You know why you're here._

* * *

To a hero that could soar on false wings of infinite gosssmer thread, the beautiful city of Paris was simply a playground.

Ladybug knew the city the way she knew the dark spots of her suit: with intimacy and precision. She could tell anyone who asked the distance between every bus stop. The best places to stop for a crepe. The number of streets between one landmark and the next, should it be a stranger's inclination to know.

However, she also knew exactly which places to avoid.

Every place holds malevolent secrets all its own, and the shining city of love was no exception. Ladybug knew which doors housed illegal brothels whose dim lights wavered in the pitch of night. Could name a few of the places where she was fairly certain that drugs were being trafficked. The alleys that hid the chatter of gang members and criminals deep within their shadows.

And though it was unsettling beyond measure she swallowed the lump such everyday evils left in her throat, for though she fought for justice, she was no vigilante. There were some dangers that even Ladybug knew would always exist no matter what she did. So she would simply avoid such sights whenever she could, twice as cautious when not donning her crimson skin.

The same could not be said for other people.

As the sun set overhead in a display of rose and violet, the heroine began a content patrol in the areas she knew best. Those would be quickest, Ladybug thought with a graceful leap, and would free her time to investigate the corners of Paris that hid secrets far too well. Whomever was creating akuma had to be somewhere that she hadn't thought to look yet. Someplace she might not know of, as unlikely as it seemed.

Nothing appeared out of order, even the level of crime minimal as far as her bright blue eyes could tell. And then her ears told of a different tale as the shout of a young man echoed from the depths of an alleyway.

The lithe insect sucked in a breath of air (or perhaps dread) as she swung herself onto the rooftops of the closest building; here she witnessed a group of three men approaching a much smaller male. One with meadow eyes and hair like golden feathers and skin like cream and-

 _Adrien?!_

A brilliant ring of light cast shadows along brick walls as Ladybug spun her magical yo-yo with practiced ease. "What exactly do you boys think you're doing?" She asked in a voice low with anger.

"The fuck is this? You some kind of street performer?" One of them- bald and stout but muscular- sneered.

"Hardly." Ladybug replied smoothly as she approached the targets carefully. "Haven't you ever heard of picking on someone your own size, though?"

"Oh, this kid just happened to be walking by. Looked real lost so we figured we'd help him home... for the price of whatever it cost him to get that chauffer and car we saw him step out of earlier."

At this her blood boiled. Ladybug flicked her weapon foward and winced at the resounding clack that it made as it connected with one of the thieves' heads. Perhaps she'd hit a little harder than intended, she thought as he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap, but he had earned it.

The second man lunged at her, an evasive flip leading her to spring off of a wall and onto his back. She dug heels into his shoulders and jumped, the force of it knocking the thug onto the ground as he gave a shout and clutched at his own back.

"Now, now, girly."

Number three, a tall and well built man, held Adrien against the rough surface of the walls with a knife pressed to his skin. Ladybug froze.

"There we go." The robber growled thickly, his dark eyes gleaming like that of a predator. "Now you can either get the hell away from here or I can give this rich little shrimp a smile across his neck, if you catch my drift."

"Ladybug... I think you'd better-"

"Not a word! Stay still!" She snapped at the bewildered captive. Would she need a Lucky Charm? Summer sky eyes scanned the surrounding area... an air conditioning unit... a fire escape... trash cans...

 _That was it!_

With a flick of her wrist Ladybug ensnared a metal container with her yo-yo and used the force of her body to send it flying towards the man, the captor and captive both crying out. It might scrape Adrien up a bit, but there was no time for a flawless rescue. Her feet propelled her towards Adrien, whom she was more than certain she could spirit away in her arms until a sharp sting ran up the side of her forearm. The man had slashed at her, steel blade not missing its mark.

"Ladybug!" Ignoring Adrien's concerned outburst the heroine dodged one meaty fist as the other surprised her, slamming against the side of her ribcage in a rage. Oh it hurt, but not as much as it would when she-

Dodged again. Sideswept him. Kicked him down.

Ladybug leapt onto part of the air conditioner that stuck out of a window and then the fire escape, winding string around the male model and yanking him up towards the darkening sky. The two swung well away from the scene of what might have been a dastartdly mugging, landing on the rooftop of a worn building that appeared to be abandoned.

"What are you doing in this part of Paris?" Ladybug chastised as she set Adrien Agreste down.

"I was looking for an antique shop and-"

"In an alleyway?!"

"I confused the west part of the city with the east in the directions... one of the guys offered to help me find it, but-"

"They could have killed you! What on earth were you thinking?!"

She was supposed to be Ladybug. Levelheaded. Resourceful. Poised.

Instead she was nearly in tears as she shouted at Adrien; clipped sentences expressing what a 'foolish fool' he'd been.

"I'm sorry that... Oh! You're bleeding!" Adrien realized as he pointed at her arm. At a pain that wasn't even real until she saw the line of blood dripping onto the gray of the roof beneath them. It stung, but it wasn't much more than a cut that sunk a bit too deep.

Ladybug was going to tell him it was fine, that it was nothing more than an impressive cut made by someone who hadn't a clue how to wield a knife-

But then found that her voice dissolved as Adrien cupped her chin in his hand.

Oh.

The skin of his palm and fingers was warm and impossibly soft. Her tongue became a two-ton weight in her mouth as he tilted her head gently, this way and that, examining her with purpose. Golden brows furrowed as Adrien lifted her bloodied arm and winced at the sight.

"He hit you here, right?" He murmured softly and pet the ridges of her ribs, kneading carefully until-

"Ouch!"

He frowned. "I bet you're hurt here... Let me patch you up back home. If you don't mind it, my chauffeur should be a few blocks away. He won't ask questions, and no one will hear about it. I promise."

"I don't-"

"This is my fault." The young man insisted. Ladybug wondered if he knew that his hand was still on her, thumb sweeping back and forth across her wound. It made the skin underneath burn as though seared. If she went, she thought, he would tend to her. Coddle her. Touch her.

It was a siren call that she selfishly accepted.

She was quickly herded into an expensive vehicle, Adrien's arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"What are you-?"

"I'm taking care of you, Lady. Won't you let me do that much?"

He was begging to tend to her. To spoil her.

Soft raven locks pressed against the curve of a shoulder as Ladybug conceeded, allowing her head to rest against the young man she'd just rescued. The clonseness of his body and soft musk of his cologne was almost enough to lull her to sleep. All the while Adrien held her, his hands always rubbing- her shoulder, her elbow, her side- until she felt a delicious itch rise at her flesh, heat pooling in her belly.

"Thank you." Adrien whsipered to her, daring to rest his cheek upon her hair.

Cloves and vanilla and sandalwood engulfed her like a blanket.

"You're welcome." She sighed weakly, the woman she really was wishing that this momemt could stretch for some part of an eternity.

Once set free Ladybug leapt to the balcony that Adrien had selected. A large space with a spectacular view that led to his bedroom, on which she waited to be allowed inside. It took all of three minutes before doors were parted and he was clasping her wrist with a free hand, a white plastic case held in the other.

"Sit down please." He motioned to a plush leather chair at his desk.

"A first aid kit? Are you a part-time doctor as well?"

Adrien chuckled. "No. We have alot of these around for the staff. And I'm not too bad at handling my own injuries from fencing. Everything in here is top notch. If I ever got a scar-"

"The fashion world would weep, right? Your body is a clothing canvas after all."

He nodded solemnly. "That's me. Adrien Agreste. Professional poser and full time clothes rack, at your service."

"I happen to like your ads." Ladybug confessed firmly as her arm was inspected. "You're good at modeling. Well, clearly. I just mean you're skilled at portraying different emotions."

"It's funny when you're almost better at smiling falsely for a camera than out of real happiness."

It was the first time she had ever heard such honesty from him, and she had no meaningful words with which to reply.

"Um..." Adrien pouted in frustration. "I can't really treat or wrap anything with your suit in the way."

Ladybug wanted to tell him to forget it. Or rather, Marinette did. But the ruby costume brought out a bravado in her that ran before crawling, an unexpected suggestion sprinting out of her mouth.

"It comes off if I want it to."

Adrien blanched. "O-oh. Well-"

"Give me a second," she rose from her seat with a sigh, "and I'll get it out of the way."

His eyes were on her, she knew. Could feel them bore a hole against her back as one hand ran along the length of her body, a small zipper taking shape in the wake of its path. Her heart galloped wildly as she began to shed the luminous exoskeleton, a rythm of guilt roaring in her ears. Ladybug didn't really need Adrien's healing hands. She simply wanted them.

The air felt cool as the second skin slid away- past neck, shoulder, back- a tiny shiver quaking through her at the feel of it pooling against her calves. A gasp so sharp that it nearly escaped detection resonated from where she knew Adrien stood. Her only concealmemt was a mask and matching scraps of black, she told herself while striding on bare feet to the seat he'd assigned her. And whereas Marinette would have screeched in embarrassment, that wasn't who she was in that moment of swaying hips and narrowed eyes.

Ladybug didn't falter. Felt like a goddess as she took her place languidly, tucking long legs beneath herself as she held out a bloodied limb for Adrien to look upon.

"Do your best, handsome boy."

Her smile was gold thread against black velvet.

Adrien nodded and set to work, dabbing cotton soaked in hydrogen peroxide onto the broken skin. Explaining that he'd ventured out to find something unique to give to his father as a gift because it wasn't easy finding one for the man who could afford anything he wanted. Ladybug listened intently, soaking in what her classmate would never confide to her otherwise. The leather was beginning to grow warm, melding against her as it did.

Adrien began wrapping her arm with gauze so meticulously that one would think he were wrapping a gift. She winced as the ribbon of fabric tightened. Her caretaker immediately loosened the hold.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

"Much. Thank you. It's sort of nice to be taken care of like this."

The model grinned. "Is it? You're an independant woman almost to a fault. I'm still not one hundred percent sure that an infection hasn't traveled up to your brain and started to wear at it."

Ladybug laughed, her perky bosom moving merrily along with the sound. "Easy, handsome. You can patch up minor wounds but I'm not so sure I can trust you as my surgeon."

He excused himself with hushed chuckles and returned with a small bag of ice. "Have you looked down at yourself, Ladybug? You're already bruising."

Adrien's expression of regret (perhaps anger?) told no lie, a spattering of deep purple adorning the area just below her breast, wrapping slightly towards her side.

"Well it's a good thing my suit covers everything, isn't it." Ladybug shook her head. "He was stronger than he looked, that last man."

There was a nod and warning of cold before Adrien pressed the ice to her gently. She hissed, the shock of it causing a tremble. His hand- larger than hers, digits tapered and lovely- never faltered in its hold.

"I can do this myself, you know." Ladybug hummed, gazing at him so intently that a soft flush began to tint his cheeks. It crept to the very tips of his ears before the ice began to shift along with an apology that she quickly smothered.

"I said that I can," the heroine corrected quickly, "not... that I want to." Her fingers clasped his own and held tight, pressing the bag to her soreness more firmly.

Adrien was far too cute, Marinette squealed in some recess of her mind. Cute? Ladybug scoffed. True. But he was much more than that. She slipped a hand beneath his jaw so that their gazes met, and the way he pinkened made her yearn. Adrien's bright irises were darkening to a rich forest green, his lips full and pressed together in what she could only assume was confusion. His skin was sunkissed and enviably clear, hair artfully swept and shining in the artificial light.

It made her hungry and daring and bold.

"Why are you doing this, Adrien?"

"Why are you letting me?" He countered unexpectedly. She didn't miss the way his eyes flicked to her cleavage and lower. Her mind fired answers she refused to voice; one, two, three.

 _I like you and maybe love you and definitely want you._

"Because you seemed sincere about wanting to help me, and no one has ever bothered before. And because I think... I think you might like me, _non?_ "

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you." Her handsome boy murmured back.

Everything about Adrien was decadent. His shyness and honesty, as well as the lascivious expression that simmered beneath both. It gave Ladybug the strangest urge to nibble; she could think of nothing better than biting those pink lips until they reddened.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Why me? Haven't you ever wondered if there's someone out there that likes you already?"

"Why? Alot of reasons... You're brave, intelligent, strong, and the most selfless woman in all of Paris. You never ask for anything in return for putting your life at risk. And..."

Ladybug stared. Her? Selfless? It didn't seem that way now, with a gorgeous male on his knees as she sat nearly bare upon a makeshift throne.

"And?"

"You're gorgeous. But you know that."

Was she?

"Do you really think all that?"

The soothing chill of ice on skin was swiftly replaced with the heat of a large palm. Ladybug sat still as stone and allowed his fingers to wander. Caress the discolored injury with a hesitant, electrifying touch.

Without warning five points of heat were replaced with a delicate whisper of lips-

Adrien was kissing her bruise.

He gazed up at her from beneath wispy blonde, staring deliberately as he kissed her again. And again, lower, before placing another higher than before. The masked heroine opened her mouth to protest (because this was wrong, Marinette shouted!) but all that escaped was a warbled moan. Adrien blessed another spot so deeply that lashes fluttered against her in a flurry of butterfly kisses, hand skimming just below a questing mouth.

It was far too hot. How, when she was stripped to nearly nothing? How was Adrien making something so seemingly innocent feel like forbidden delight?

"That's all my fault for not thinking ahead. All of this." His voice wavered.

"You're doing a wonderful job of making it feel better." Ladybug panted softly, a smirk forming nevertheless.

"This is... I mean, you don't mind this?" The word was emphasized by yet another sweet apology.

"No." She shook her head. "I like it."

The words set to bursting a dam of adoration.

Somehow the sweep of his mouth began a cautious ascent that knew of no boundaries. Ladybug watched as her body was peppered with kisses- first her fingers, hand, bandages, and then shoulder. But even then it didn't end; she found herself groaning as the young man she'd saved nibbled the juncture of her pale neck. It felt like her very soul was being swallowed by fire. Ladybug wanted to pull him close, and push him away, and never feel anything else.

She settled on the former.

Toned arms wrapped around her impassioned assailant as calves slowly began to twine with his thighs. Lady dragged a hand upwards, feeling every twitch of his back as she did. They settled in his hair- smooth and thick as spun gold- before the two became aware that they were at an incline, the chair bowing beneath their weight.

Adrien whispered into an ear before biting the lobe, dragging a moan from her throat.

"Where else does it hurt?"

An index finger on her lips served as answer, and suddenly he could only stare.

Ladybug saw love-tempered-lust gleaming in those gemstone eyes. Pressed her forehead to his and then answered slowly, sweetly: "Everywhere."

He tasted like peppermint and ripe innocence. Their kiss was full of a clumsy hunger that they each worked hard to sate, the crimson savior taming Adrien's tongue with her own. His little moans were delicious.

Made her restless.

Needy.

Wet.

He kissed until lips were sore and he'd learned to overpower her, then left her just as quickly. Stamped her collarbone, chest, and then the swell of her nipples through fabric. All the while hands toyed with the hem of her underwear, or pulled at the straps of her bra.

Her bellybutton.

"An innie." He rasped, then kissed it once more. "It's so cute." Then moved on.

Thighs. Knees. Calves. Then back up and right above the midnight hem of the fabric between her legs. Was he going to-

Breasts were freed to the air (when had he managed to undo the clasps?) and then recaptured by his too-hot hands.

"I always pictured them this color." Adrien went on bashfully, lightly brushing fingers against rosy pink nipples.

She'd think of that later and blush, but for now-

"These hurt a bit." Ladybug crooned. Moaned as they too were kissed like little treasures before being suckled into relentless warmth. They were weighed and pinched by inexperienced hands that made her inexperienced nerves crackle as she cried out.

But even then it couldn't compare to the whisper of his breath as it fanned against her swollen sex.

"Here?"

His voice was low, fingers slipped beneath the waistband and-

Adrien Agreste was kissing her _there,_ too.

Nudging her clit with the curve of his mouth until her hands were burried in his blonde locks, and oh god, was she begging?

She was, and was, and did.

Nodded fiercely when he murmured "Yes?" against her inner thigh. Squirmed as cotton was peeled away and replaced by that gorgeous and loving tongue. Ladybug couldn't scream, so she sobbed. Held fast and lifted her hips so that Adrien could taste and eat and drink.

"Mmm!" She squealed when he tried flicking at her softly.

"I've dreamed of doing this to you." Adrien confided before dipping in again. "All over. You're so wet, Lady..."

And she grew wetter all the while, eyeing his arousal through lidded eyes and wondering if his taste would be as sweet as he was.

"You must be close." He hummed against her glistening pussy, her whimpers and shaking legs the only affirmation. Just a bit more, a suckle, a lave, and oh, hell-

 _"Adrien!"_

Lady was thrashing and ending and blossoming as she sang his name to the stars. It was as though her body itself were a thing she hadn't known she could shed, weightless all around her as he drained her of every last cry.

When she managed to open her eyes she found Adrien sitting patiently with her legs wrapped around his neck like a vice.

"Oh!" She jumped in surprise and he laughed, kissing again just to force a tremble from her.

The little devil had wiped her pleasure off of his mouth with a finger and she watched bonelessly as he made it dissapear. Yet it all melted away to a saccharine smile as Adrien stood to caress her cheek and nuzzle her a single time.

"Do you feel a little better?"

Ladybug motioned for him to take her seat so that she could make one of his lap.

"I do. I was very lucky to have someone like you taking care of me."

They curled together, her nude body an impossible dream against him. She held herself close and let his hands explore her again before asking-

"But who will do the same for _your_ bruises, handsome boy?"

The model stilled. "What bruises?"

At this Ladybug merely pressed lips against his heart.

"The ones in here." She whispered quietly.

He kissed her, hard, but never answered.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated :)_


End file.
